


Fight

by MsPudding



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Fighting, death of a character, edgy bitty - Freeform, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPudding/pseuds/MsPudding





	

You were scared for your life because your life had become hell, you could escape but you didn’t wanted to even though this was horrible and all you did was for her.  
Your Master’s daughter and even thought you hated the guy or buying you to make you fight at the rink you knew it was to pay for her medication, she was very sick and you knew that if you lost poor sweet Juliana was going to be in trouble.  
She was cleaning your wounds, your eyes were on her big brown eyes as she helped you “why are you always getting in trouble? You are my only friend…what if you die?” she was worrying again and you hated that but what story could you possibly tell her? You just nibbled on her finger playfully.  
“Edgy? Are you getting bullied at the bitty day care you go to when dad goes to work?” she just started petting your head but you ignored her and fell asleep, you were not on the mood to even talk, you were in pain.  
As the days went by she seemed to get better and you were happy and you kept giving your best because you cared for the child, the only person to show any kindness to you and in your book she really deserves to live.  
Today you have to fight a Boss bitty one of the most dangerous kind of bittier in the arena, you used your dodged the bone attacks like a champ for a minute there until you got hit hard, this particular bitty was stronger than usual, you couldn’t lose and that alone gave you enough determination to get back up and run to him and punch him on the jaw, you fought him with all you had.  
The fight lasted a couple of hour before the boss collapsed to dust and you weren’t in good shape either at some point during the fight the Boss had broken off your leg but you won and that meant her medicine was going to get paid for and you were happy.  
You got tossed into a box and handed to your Master, it was dark in there and you were in pain, he rushed to the hospital as every night there was a fight, you could hear the footsteps and the so familiar sound of the place, the elevators and so on.

A nurse’s voice spoke up master’s name, something was wrong… you were thrown around as the man ran, you were now worried and in pain in the dark of the shoe box.  
You felt sleepy but you wanted to see Juliana, her smile and listen to her stories and what she wanted to be when she grows up… a bitty doctor.  
The door opened “hey sweetie…how are you doing?” the man spoke up and her weak voice replied “tired…where is edgy I wanna see him” you guess she reached for the box but it moved away “he is…asleep” her father replied but you also wanted to see your friend so you weakly scratched the box and growled a bit.  
The light nearly blinded you but you heard her gasp and felt her reach for you…you saw her face, she was pale and seemed sicker than normal, you didn’t understand… wasn’t the medicine supposed to make her feel better? Oh no she was about to cry and all you could do was whimper in pain.  
You laid on her chest all night falling asleep listening to her hear…so tired,

Morning came and you were still in pain but comfortable knowing you were with Juliana but something was off, her heart had stopped and you weren’t and expert on humans but you were pretty sure that it had to make that little drumming sound.  
You opened your eyes, she wasn’t moving, you dragged yourself toward her face, cold, no this couldn’t be! He fought so hard to save her! He got hurt he just lost his leg to save her and she was gone? This wasn’t fair!  
You screamed and your master woke up and ran towards the girl pushing you off the bed, that thankfully didn’t killed you.  
Unfortunately the rushing doctors and nurses did as the stepped on you.

They say you see a light all you could find was darkness and nothing more but you did heard her voice whispering “thank you.”


End file.
